


Christmas in Gotham: Snippets

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Drabbles [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Just some holiday fun, M/M, its more little insights than anything else tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of small snippets into the lives of each of the Gotham Rogues in the run up to Christmas/Winter Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edward

Glancing around his living room, Edward focused his mind on how exactly to conquer the problem before him. He had a very precise plan which had suddenly collapsed from under him and he now had to rethink. All the gifts he had chosen for people were balancing under the small real Christmas tree which he had purchased specifically to piss Ivy off. The only gifts which were missing were the ones he had purchased for Jon but that was because he did not trust his shady partner to not open it before the correct time and Edward wanted them to have a decent Christmas. The last few years had been a real learning curve for him since he did not usually celebrate the holidays but then again he did not usually have someone to celebrate with. Even if it was with a noted criminal with sadistic tendencies and a penchant for fear and as he stared at the broken stool which he had been using to hang decorations, he vaguely wondered how he was going to convince Jon to finish the job for him.

 


	2. Jonathan

Jon did not have happy memories of Christmas. His great granny Keeny had seen to that. Usually the run up to the Christmas period left him with memories of an empty home interspersed with some much more physically painful experiences. But then he had met Edward, and Edward in his true over-dramatic fashion did celebrate Christmas. He knew Edwards' past and he knew that Edward had most likely had a similar experience of Christmas as himself but Edwards' psychological make-up was different. Instead of avoiding Christmas he instead tried to overcompensate for it. Jon had made a point of scoffing in disgust everytime Edward wrapped gifts and bought decorations but deep inside he appreciated the effort and the forced attempt as domesticity. He was unsure if Edward had noticed or not but Jon made a point of being less...himself...as the holidays approached out of respect for what Edward was trying to do. Although he would die before admitting it, he thought as a smirk appeared on his face.

 


	3. Harley

Harley didn't celebrate Christmas but that didn't stop her from enjoying the feelings of happiness and goodwill as the holidays grew closer. Her Jewish heritage meant that she wouldn't celebrate the day itself or anything with it but she was happy to get into the spirit of things and help Pam to do the same. She loved decorating their home together and every year Pam promised her that it would snow on Christmas. She always smiled and argued that it wasn't very likely but every year Pam was right. Harley giggled as she remembered their years spent frolicking in the snow. It always snowed the night before Christmas and as she put the finishing touches to the tinsel which she was hanging on the wall, she grinned as she considered all the plans she had made with Pam to bring in the holidays this year. This year they would celebrate in true Gotham style.

 


	4. Ivy

As she lounged on the couch with Harley, Ivy was struck by how much she had come to love the holidays. The only downside was the murder of all her precious babies as people insisted on having real Christmas trees within their homes. But due to her and Harley's efforts and threats the number of trees being cut down had dropped by two-thirds over the last five years, and she could live with that. For now. She was momentarily distracted by Harley nestling closer into her side and she glanced at the blonde fondly. That reminded her, she needed to send Victor Freeze the package of rare plant chemicals which she had discovered years ago was useful in his research. They had made an arrangement many years previously that if she agreed to deliver the chemicals he would ensure a white Christmas for the whole of Gotham. As much as she hated to lose any of her precious plant matter, the look on Harley's face as she gazed as the falling snow made it worth it. Always.

 


	5. Selina

Christmas time was a busy time for Selina. Between her visits to Wayne Manor to secure a decent gift from Bruce and visiting her sister in Bludhaven she didn't have a lot of time to fraternize with her fellow rogues. But every year she made the effort to ensure that she could buy or steal enough gifts to cover all those whom she considered friends in the city. Harley and Ivy got something nice and shiny from her, or something green in Ivys' case. Eddie had a habit of gifting her with something excellent and she repaid him with something excellent in return. Jon would get a smaller gift if he had been good to her throughout the year and Ozzie was guaranteed something small. Just to keep him sweet. As she put the final bow on her small collection of gifts, Selinas' thoughts were elsewhere as she tried to work out if she could convince Bruce to buy her that new diamond earring set she had been considering stealing for herself over the break.

 


	6. Victor

Nora had loved Christmas. That was her favourite holiday of the year and it caused him as much happiness as it did grief. The holidays brought back all the happy and joyful memories they had accumulated over the winters they had shared. She had loved ice-skating and her grace on the ice was something he had never managed to master himself despite all his efforts. Christmas was the only time of the year he relaxed his research and that was out of respect for how much she would have hated the idea of him slaving over his work as the celebrations went on around him. Dr Isley sent him the chemicals he needed every year in exchange for a white Christmas but he had never felt the need to tell that he would have done it anyway, he would have done it for Nora. Turning to face her containment chamber, he gazed at her as she was now, alive but frozen in time, and his shoulders slumped as he sighed deeply.

 


	7. Oswald

Oswald loved Christmas. Being the dangerous yet lovable granddaddy of Gotham came with several perks. He received a gift from practically every rogue who considered themselves something within this glorious hell-hole of a city. And those that didn't? Well they soon found themselves disinvited from many of the events at the Iceberg Lounge which was an easy way to destroy the reputation of a lesser criminal. Not only that but all the functions and events which were held at the Lounge were money in his pocket and nothing made him happier than extra money in his pockets. The select few whom he chose to give gifts were always appreciative of his efforts and it never hurt to have some close friends among the rogues. Oh yes, Oswald loved Christmas.

 


	8. Harvey

Like most of the things in his life, Christmas was a mixed bag for Harvey. As Harvey Dent he had loved Christmas, easily spending the whole month of December planning and plotting how to make the holidays memorable for himself and Gilda, and when he was really struggling with ideas he would always turn to Bruce for help. But that was then, before his attack. Now he was Two-Face and Two-Face did not love Christmas. The odd dichotomy that was now his life left him with a decision to make and just like every year, he threw the coin high and waited for it to land soundlessly in his palm. If it landed on tails he would remain alone, but if it landed on heads he would call Gilda and wish her a merry Christmas.

 


End file.
